


Why I sleep

by kylekat888



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdubs has a hybrid sister, Don't ask me how, it is a siren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888
Summary: Bdubs tells why he sleeps to Xisuma.This does deviate from the original story a bit, but you need to at least read to where the story is now.here is the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807371?view_full_work=true
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Why I sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [those maddening circles, that we must fly and dance our way around (Maddening Circles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807371) by [Interjection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interjection/pseuds/Interjection). 



> If Interjection says anything about not liking this I'll take this down
> 
> Anyway holly is bdubs hybrid sister a mix of a player and a siren

I was inspired by “those maddening circles, that we must fly and dance our way around” (Maddening Circles) by interjection.

Dear Xisuma,  
I remember the day it happened.  
(Ring, Ring)  
You answer, “Yes? I see. One moment, please. Bdubs! It is your sister!”  
I run towards you to grab the phone, hoping to tell my sister about everything I just learned, And how I would not let Pungence die in vain.  
“Hello, Holly! How are you? I just…  
She cut me off.  
“Bdubs. I know what you are going to say. And I ask you, are you doing it out of emotion? Why are you voting Scar out? If you think you are avenging Pungence, you are wrong. So very, very wrong. First, the vexes that destroyed Minecrack were not part of Scar’s mansion, and I know that first hand. If you remember correctly, Vex took Pungence and me, and I got out alive but not before overhearing the Mansion leader talking to Scar about how they have Pungence and me. Also, I hate to do this, but if you do not apologize soon, I will curse you.”  
I just was baffled. How could someone how had seen the Vexes wrongdoings defend Scar, who I now know as a vex? But she continued.  
“You have nothing to say? Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
All of a sudden, I hear her song.  
“You who look but are blind to see. I pity you, but you must believe me. Now, as punishment, you will sleep or curse others to sleep as well.”  
She stopped and said somewhat breathlessly, “You have three days to apologize. Then the curse takes place and cannot be undone except by me.”  
She then hung up.  
The next day, I apologized and sent a recording of it to her. But she was not satisfied. Now, if I don’t sleep, I curse others to sleep with me.  
And that is why I sleep.

-Bdubs


End file.
